Catnip
by DuhShiny
Summary: A khajiit's reaction to catnip. Planning on a second chapter for a second version with a different khajiit's reaction to catnip.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this is a kind of weird story, mostly due to it being based off of one of my cats' really weird reaction to catnip. I want to try to write a second version of this with my other khajiit character for a more humorous catnip reaction, I'll put that in as a second chapter in this story when it gets done. It could take a bit due to laziness and school stuff coming up quickly. I've actually had this done for awhile, but I wanted to write the second version before I put this up. Then I was just kind of being lazy, and got a review on one of my stories which said that they wanted more stories so I figured I'd put it up now.

"What is that?" Aela asked Torvar, eyeing the pouch he was holding with slight suspicion.

"It's catnip." he replied cheerfully. "There was a traveling merchant earlier that had some, they said cats really like it." he continued, beaming proudly.

"So it's a present for the harbinger then?" Aela asked skeptically.

"Yep, I bet shes gonna love it." he answered, beaming at her.

"Well there's only one way to find out, oh look there she is. Why don't you give it to her now." Aela said as a red furred khajiit walked into the mead hall. The khajiit quickly noticed them and walked over, eyeing the small pouch Torvar was holding.

"Hey, whats going on over here?" the khajiit asked, briefly glancing at Aela and Torvar before peering at the pouch curiously again.

"I got this as a present for you." Torvar said excitedly, offering the pouch to the khajiit who quickly opened it and peered inside curious as to what he had gotten.

"Really? Thank you Torvar thats.." the khajiit began before trailing off with her nose twitching and a strange look in her eyes.

"Um.. are you okay?" Aela asked with concern. Torvar had gone from looking extremely pleased to slightly apprehensive at the khajiit's response. The khajiit just stared into space for a few moments before a loud rumbling sound erupted from her throat.

"Uhh.. is she purring?" Aela asked incredulously.

"I think she is..." Torvar replied in awe.

The khajiit suddenly started rubbing up against everything in sight that was raised above the floor, starting with Aela and Torvar.

"Ack.. mmff.. why are you.. you're getting fur all over me." Aela sputtered out, attempting to push the khajiit away when she started rubbing her face and shoulder against her.

"Pffft ahahahaha, that tickles!" Torvar managed, laughing almost uncontrollably when the khajiit started rubbing against him with her face and shoulder.

The khajiit continued on, rubbing against the railing, then the table and chairs, and along the walls and pillars. After finishing rubbing against just about everything, and everyone, in the room the khajiit crawled under the large table and curled up. Aela and Torvar continued to stare wide eyed and bewildered at the now sleeping khajiit.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Aela stated, still staring at the khajiit.

"S-she turned into a cat." Torvar managed after a moment.

"Well she kind of already was a cat.. but I definitely have to agree with you this time." Aela replied.

After a few minutes of staring at the sleeping khajiit the two decided to wake her to see if she was back to normal. She groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes as the two prodded her awake.

"Whaat?" she said tiredly with a slight yawn.

"You.. turned into a cat.." Torvar said slowly. The khajiit gave him a like she was worried for his mental stability.

"You do know that I'm a khajiit right, Torvar?" she asked with concern. Torvar looked like he was about to respond before Aela cut him off.

"That's not what he meant, he gave you some catnip as a present and you suddenly started purring and rubbing yourself on everything like the little cats people keep as pets." Aela explained.

"You gave me catnip?.. where did you even get that?.." the khajiit asked, perplexed.

"There was a traveling merchant that was selling some." Torvar answered.

"Uh huh..." the khajiit replied. "Did that merchant leave already?" she continued after a moment.

"Yes, they left a little while after I bought the catnip." Torvar responded.

"They?" the khajiit asked.

"Um.. well the person was wearing a hood and I could't tell much of anything about them." Torvar answered, slightly nervous.

"Mhmmm.." the khajiit hummed.

"That was really weird to see though.. our great harbinger turned into a common house cat... I guess that's just the power of catnip.." Aela said, interrupting the previous topic with an amused expression.

"Never speak of this again." the khajiit responded with her ears flattened against her head in embarrassment, this only caused Aela burst out laughing.

"Sure, sure." Aela replied, still laughing. The khajiit gave her a very annoyed look before walking off toward the stairs to the sleeping quarters.

"I'm going to get something from my room." the khajiit mumbled as she left.

"Alright." Aela responded with an amused grin, still laughing slightly.

"She's not mad at me is she?" Torvar asked with trepidation.

"Don't worry about it." Aela replied, before walking off toward the door to the training yard.

"Okay.." Torvar replied, still looking concerned before sniffing the air slightly. "Mmm smells like there's a fresh brew down at the meadery." he muttered to himself, seeming to have forgotten his former apprehension, before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright. I put my laziness away for a bit, so here it is. I hope it's amusing to you all.

"What is that?" Aela asked Torvar, eyeing the pouch he was holding with slight suspicion.

"It's catnip." he replied cheerfully. "There was a traveling merchant earlier that had some, they said cats really like it." he continued, beaming proudly.

"So it's a present for the harbinger then?" Aela asked skeptically.

"Yep, I bet shes gonna love it." he answered, beaming at her.

"Uh huh... I'm not sure if she likes anything, let alone loves anything." Aela replied.

"Well cats are supposed to really like it, so I figure she'll probably like it.." Torvar responded before looking up and noticing a white furred khajiit walk into the mead hall. "Ah, there she is. Lets she if she likes it." he continued with glee as he ran over to the reclusive khajiit, with Aela following to watch. The khajiit looked up from the paper detailing the mission she had come in to pick up as Torvar approached.

"Yes?" the khajiit asked with a hint of irritation evident in her voice; she wasn't very fond of this member of the companions due to some drunken antics in the past.

"I got you a present!" Torvar answered with glee, holding up the pouch.

"Really.. and what is it that you've gotten me?" the khajiit replied, scrutinizing the pouch warily.

"It's something cats really like. Here, look." Torvar responded, offering the pouch to the khajiit who slowly took it - acting almost as if it would explode. She then opened the pouch carefully and peered inside.

"You like it?" Torvar asked enthusiastically before the khajiit suddenly started rubbing her face into the pouch, purring loudly. Both Torvar and Aela, who had been watching from a short distance away, were completely amazed.

"S-she's purring.." Aela stated with awe.

"She likes it!" Torvar exclaimed happily. Then the khajiit looked up for a moment, with extremely dilated eyes, before taking off on all fours around the room.

"Well.. that was unexpected." Aela said, watching the khajiit.

"Y-yeah.." Torvar replied, looking a little shaken.

The khajiit began rolling around on the floor with her arms and legs sticking up towards the ceiling. Then she suddenly sat up, launched herself at Aela, and began to rub the sides of her face against Aela's face.

"Mmhfft ack fftcc ggrrgg.. ack what're you doing?!" Aela sputtered out as the khajiit continued purring and rubbing their faces together. "Tpplfck.. Torvar ack help ffllrrk get her mmffppt off!" Aela managed through the khajiit's fur, Torvar was too busy laughing at her predicament to heed the call for help though.

After a few minutes the khajiit stopped rubbing against Aela's face and curled up on her stomach, quickly falling asleep.

"Uggghh.." Aela groaned, spitting out a bit of fur. "Stop laughing and help get her off of me Torvar." Aela commanded to the still laughing man.

"Alright, alright." He replied, still chuckling a little before starting to pull the khajiit off of Aela. "Man, she's heavy." He stated after dragging her off of Aela.

"Just imagine that curled up on your stomach." Aela responded sourly.

"She's a deep sleeper too." Torvar commented, seeming to ignore her reply.

"Mhmm.." Aela hummed with slight annoyance. "She does look less irritable when she's asleep though.." she continued, observing the khajiit. Said khajiit suddenly frowned in her sleep and started moving her arms as if looking for something.

"I think she's looking for her nice, warm, soft cat bed." Torvar remarked, stifling a laugh. Aela glared at him before responding.

"Oh well, she needs to get started on her next mission soon so she'll need to get up now anyway." Aela replied, reaching out to shake the khajiit awake. The unconscious khajiit seemed to have other ideas though, as she grabbed Aela's hand and yanked her down when she touched the khajiit's arm. The khajiit then snuggled into her shoulder, nuzzling it slightly. At this Aela blushed a deep crimson, and Torvar burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny Torvar!" Aela hissed, squirming in a futile attempt to get away from the khajiit.

"It is for me." Torvar replied cheekily. "I think I'll just head down to the meadery. I can smell the honey on the wind, and I need some fresh bottles of mead." He continued, walking toward the door.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here?!" Aela shouted after him.

"I suppose so, our harbinger does look very content with that position." He answered over his shoulder with amusement as Aela struggled more trying to free herself.

"Torvar! Don't leave me here!" Aela pleaded as he walked out the door.

"This'll make a great story later." Torvar said to himself with a laugh.


End file.
